


I Want You To Ruin My Life

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Teammates to Lovers, fem!Jorge, possessive Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: That didn't stop Valentino from being a little jealous though, of course. Although he was trying to listen to Nicky talking about how the weather was still too hot, Valentino had one eye on his teammate/lover/maybe girlfriend. Most of the guys that would hit on Jorge often got the hint early on that she wasn’t interested and backed off, but there would always be one that just wouldn’t quit. Valentino unconsciously gripped his water bottle tighter as he watched one guy leaning casually against the bar next to his girl, eyes raking her figure up and down slowly.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I Want You To Ruin My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, the idea just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave alone. I also wrote it in 1 hour or so (and the title is from a Zara Larsson' song) making myself cry with Nicky...and i have no idea about what season this is set in, so sorry if it probably suck and for any mistake i could have made. If you leave a kudo or a comment you'll make me super happy tho! 😊

Valentino sat with Nicky and Dani in their hospitality like they always did after the qualification sessions, cooling down and making simple conversation with each other. Georgina had gone to get some water some time before, and was currently leaning on the wall, with a small group of paddock’s workers hovering around her.

He tensed slightly and tried to force himself to stay calm. He had known for years, even when she was riding in 125 and 250 and he thought of her just as a kid, that Jorge was beautiful. Hazel eyes, wavy golden brown hair and pouty pink lips, taller than average, curves in the right place and a fiery personality. It was no surprise that Jorge had never been short of male attention, she was more than capable to look after herself.

That didn't stop Valentino from being a little jealous though, of course. Although he was trying to listen to Nicky talking about how the weather was still too hot, Valentino had one eye on his teammate/lover/maybe girlfriend. Most of the guys that would hit on Jorge often got the hint early on that she wasn’t interested and backed off, but there would always be one that just wouldn’t quit. Valentino unconsciously gripped his water bottle tighter as he watched one guy leaning casually against the bar next to _his_ girl, eyes raking her figure up and down slowly.

It was that case again and he immediately caught Nicky’s attention, he smirked and glanced in Jorge’s direction. “Watch out Vale, looks like you’ve got competition.” The American teased, earning a smack on his arm by Vale and an eye roll by Dani.

“As if Georgina could be interested in anyone that’s not Valentino, Nicky.” Dani said in an obvious tone. Valentino glared at the two men before sighing. “We’re not married guys. And Jorge knows how to handle it,” he said, unclenching his fist.

The three men watched the scene as one minute passed, then two, then three as one man continued to pursue Jorge, despite her obvious lack of interest as she was chatting with Casey, who went to get a drink too, Valentino’s hand tensed around the bottle.

“Go get her tiger.” Nicky said, gesturing to the Spaniard. “Uh?” Valentino asked, teeth gritted, not really paying much attention to the conversation as he craned his neck to get a better look at Jorge. Nicky rolled his eyes, before turning them to Dani, willing him to talk to the Italian.

“What Nicky was saying is that you should go and tell that boy that Georgina is not interested.” Dani provided. Valentino nodded, leaving the plastic bottle he was gripping on the table before heading toward the other Yamaha rider. He approached Jorge from the side, wary not to startle her as her conversation with the man became clearer. “What about your phone number?”

“No,” Jorge answered without even looking at the man.

“Instagram?” The idiot tried. Jorge shook her head.

“Email, house address, pigeon carrier number. Anything, _tesoro_ , please?”

Valentino gritted his teeth, only he got to call Jorge _tesoro._ He remembered that she had always hated it when he called her that but he knew he could get away with it, he would even say she liked it. Valentino cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. “Got a problem here, Jorge?” he asked, eyeing the man closely.

Jorge turned to Valentino, smiling widely. “No problem, _papi_. I was just letting this one here know that _no_ , he couldn’t have my phone number, _no_ I wasn’t going to take him to my motorhome and _no_ , I wasn’t gonna let him fuck me in the hospitality’s bathroom, no matter how… what was it? ‘Spankable’ my ass looks in this shorts.” Valentino growled, breaking eye contact with Jorge and turning his glance over to the other man who looked suddenly uncomfortable, as he seemed eager to leave. Jorge shrugged with a little smile, “and no matter how many times I insisted that my boyfriend was here, did he stop. I’m not sure why, actually.”

“Well. Hopefully that’s all cleared up now, right amico?” Vale gritted his teeth as he stepped forwards slightly, one hand resting on Jorge’s hip as they both watched the man nod sheepishly. “Yeah. uh, right- sorry man.” He muttered, picking up the bottle he had left on the counter.

“Bye bye,” Jorge smirked, waving her fingers as the man turned and left, walking back over into the rest of the visitors. Jorge turned, so she was facing him, still smiling. “I was wondering how long it would take you.” She said, voice quieter as she looked up to him.

“To do what?” Valentino asked slightly confused. “Come over here to tell that guy where to get off, _not_ that I wasn’t handling it, of course.” She shrugged. “Besides. I like it when you get all possessive. Hot.” She winked.

“Oh yeah? And your idea of handling it was telling that idiot I was your boyfriend?” Valentino said with a smirk, his hand still planted on Jorge’s hip.

“As if it’s not what you desire, beside what do you call someone annoyingly handsome and charming you have sex with?” Jorge blinked saying so and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did Jorge just told him she’d like to have a relationship with him?

They made their way back to the table where Nicky and Dani were smiling obviously having witnessed the whole charade. “You okay Jorg?” The American asked, obviously already knowing the answer. “Yeah, I got my boyfriend in shining armour to protect me.” She said it nonchalantly too busy braiding her hair. Dani shook his head saying nothing as Nicky stared at her like she grew a second head. “What?” Jorge asked looking up to see Dani and Nicky looking at Valentino smiling.

“Seriously, did I miss something?” Jorge asked, noticing the looks between Nicky and Vale.

“Nothing,” Valentino said, leaving a kiss on her cheek. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
